


Fruits of Labor

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for anon_lovefest.</p><p>Prompt: "Patrick gets a new Clandestine hoodie. It's pristine and new-smelling and it's just a quiet moment of 'my friend made this.' I don't really want Pete's name mentioned but I do want some undertones, subtext, of it being made by Pete."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fruits of Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for anon_lovefest.
> 
> Prompt: "Patrick gets a new Clandestine hoodie. It's pristine and new-smelling and it's just a quiet moment of 'my friend made this.' I don't really want Pete's name mentioned but I do want some undertones, subtext, of it being made by Pete."

Patrick yawned widely as he finally opened his front door around 2pm to retrieve the mail of the day. A hand reached up and rubbed behind his glasses, not entirely taking in the box sitting on his steps. The mailing labels were normal, a Bartskull logo sitting above the Clandestine Landmark store's address. He smiled and snatched up the package, only grabbing the letters from the box as an afterthought and immediately tossing them on a side table to be peered through later.

He headed straight for the kitchen, grabbing a pair of scissors from a drawer. He ripped eagerly into the packaging tape and cardboard, cutting and tugging until he could finally reach the treasure inside. He dumped the contents onto the kitchen table, like a kid trying to get the tiny plastic prize in a box of over sugary cereal. Out fell an invoice, another piece of paper, and a light grey hoodie. He went for the second piece of paper first.

Hey, how's my fave Wendy?  
So, this design was sort of rejected but I love it so I'm sending you the other sample. Hope you like it, even if it sort of isn't your thing. Wear it next time I see you?  
-PP

Patrick just rolled his eyes took a closer look at the hoodie. It was one of the Rik Lee designs with the graphic on the back instead of the front. Patrick hadn't know anything about him until work started on the new line and a laptop was excitedly plunked in front of him with a Wordpress blog open while on tour. He'd been suitably impressed, something he was surprised was remembered at all in the confusion of slowly dying suitcases, piss drinking, and general tour mayhem with a European flavor. What he was currently holding didn't quite fit the painstakingly written Clandestine mission statement but Patrick could appreciate the appeal of the pastel watercolor and light pencil-like shading recreated in screenprinting Pantone inks. He ran his fingers over it, remembering the dark circles under slightly glazed hazel eyes, hotel nights that were hardly ever dark thanks to the persistent blue glow of a laptop, and the frustration of not only working with someone far outside of your time zone but crossing multiple longitudes as you collaborate.

And he was wrong; Patrick loved the graphic, loved that it was apparently two of a kind, loved owning the fruits of one of his best friend's many labors of love, loved the thrill all of that gave him.


End file.
